The present disclosure relates to a communication device, an information processing method, and a program.
Technology for causing a communication device to execute an application indicated by information based on the information indicating the application acquired from an external device has been developed. An example of the above-described technology is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-66042.